Lágrimas Rotas
by kohama
Summary: Mukuro quiere controlar todo el Makai. Pero Kurama jamás se le uniría.... Es por eso que ella usará a su mejor soldado para cumplir sus propósitos. Mas el corazón de Hiei quedará atrapado en las garras del Youko, Y nunca entregaría a su amor, nunca...


** Capítulo 1: EL PEQUEÑO YOUKAI DE FUEGO…**

Kurama se hallaba recostado de espaldas a una piedra, con los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en la guerra que Mukuro le ganó a Yomi: Ahora él era el próximo objetivo…y lo sabía…

-Señor…- un youkai le hablaba con cautela…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto,…el zorro abrió los ojos de mala gana…- ¡¡¡Habla!!!

-Hemos,… hemos encontrado un youkai de fuego…. Creemos que es espía de Mukuro…. Lo atacamos mientras descansaba pero…ha escapado…. Según los últimos informes, se encuentra al sur de este bosque, está malherido, no creo que llegue muy lejos…

-¿Cuántos más había?

-No señor, no había nadie más…. Registramos todo e incluso rastreamos poderes. Todo indica que vino hasta aquí…solo…

-……Llévame con él…- dijo secamente…

--------------------

- Debe de estar por esta zona,… si quiere puedo ayudar a buscarlo…-un youkai hablaba suavemente…

-No va a ser necesario…. Vuelve con los demás, averigua quién dio la orden de atacarlo y mátalo…- el zorro miraba hacia delante…. Debía encontrar a ese demonio pronto, pues si lograba escapar sería un gran peligro….

-Pero señor,… ¿por qué lo matará?…. Sólo ha querido…

-Si hubiera matado al youkai, hoy habría una gran fiesta en su honor…. Pero ha dejado que escape…. Eso quiere decir que puede condenarnos a todos; es justo que pague por su error…- respondió fríamente…

-Claro,… pero si fuera Kuronue no lo asesinaría…- señaló el youkai por lo bajo…

-¿Tú también quieres morir, bonito?...- susurró Youko amenazante…

-N…¡NO!...no señor, disculpe mi insolencia….- bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa y se retiró…

-----------------

Kurama caminaba entre los arbustos, cuando una enredadera le hizo una seña…

-¿Sabes donde está, preciosa?- preguntó acariciándola…

Ella señaló un árbol en medio de un claro…. Youko le agradeció y se dirigió allí….

Nadie,… ni un cuerpo…. Escuchó un ruido y levantó su mirada: Había un pequeño demonio recostado sobre una rama, estaba herido gravemente, y no parecía muy conciente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados…. Se estaba desangrando…

Trepó al árbol y se ubicó unas ramas más abajo para así quedar más o menos a la misma altura que esa criatura….

Le echó un vistazo: era bajito, hermosamente pequeño. Tenía su pelo totalmente negro, excepto por una estrella blanca que cubría su frente, intentando tapar una cinta del mismo color, acercó su mano y con sumo cuidado la apartó, revelando un Jagan…. Uno puesto recientemente…. Su ropa, totalmente negra, estaba hecha trizas y tenía una profunda herida en su costado…. Le sorprendió que su pantalón tuviera un montón de cinturones, lo que le hizo suponer que no tenía una vida social muy activa….

Su piel era blanca, sus labios rojizos….Bajó sus ojos y los centró en su brazo derecho: ahí tenía una venda, un sello de poder, pero… no era lo único que tenía…. También había una marca casi imperceptible…la marca de Mukuro…

Aún así no pudo resistirlo….Era demasiado bonito como para perdérselo…. Acercó su rostro al del demonio y depositó un suave beso en sus labios…. Quería probarlos más, pero no podía darse ese lujo; no en esa circunstancia…

-Mnn…ayy…- el youkai parecía despertar, y separó sus párpados para revelar unos bellos ojos rojos, igual que la sangre…

-¿Quién eres pequeño?...-susurró Youko…

El youkai abrió grande sus orbes…

-¿Y bien?... ¿no me dirás tu nombre?- Kurama sonreía divertido, tal parece que había sorprendido mucho a ese lindo youkai…- Si no quieres decírmelo no importa, yo me presento…soy Youko Kurama…

El pequeño no podía más de la impresión. Se suponía que tenía que cazarlo y llevárselo, no que tenía que asombrarse y morirse del susto…

-Ah…d…déje…me…- intentó levantarse, pero su fuerza no daba para más: lo habían atacado con una concentración de poderes que se alimentaban del ki…. Había tenido suerte de salir con vida…

-Cálmate… no voy a matarte si eso piensas…- rió Kurama…- además se supone que eres tú quien viene aquí a matarme… y creo que te tomé por sorpresa…jaja…- lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó…

- N…no…¡¿qué ha…hace?!...- el youkai trataba de liberarse, pero sólo conseguía que su herida sangrase más…

-Te llevo a mi campamento, creo que ahí podrás darnos la información que necesitamos- respondió Kurama saltando del árbol con el ojirrojo en brazos…

-N…no… dé…ah!…jeme…- apenas podía hablar, pero se negaba completamente a ir con Kurama…- no…quie..ro..ir…

-Oye sí que eres testarudo...¿no has pensado que si te llevo a mi campamento podrás encontrar la forma de matarme?...-

El zorro estaba más que impresionado con ese niño…. Pues había ido hasta allí solo, no había huido luego de que sus hombres lo atacaron. Era demasiado joven como para estar en las filas de Mukuro y muy lindo como para ser guerrero. Y sin embargo no cabía duda de que lo era….Aunque debería estar sentado en silla de oro antes que ir a arriesgarse por esa bruja. Y por sobre todo, cuando él lo encontró no había pedido nada. No había rogado por su vida, no había prometido servirle a él con tal de no morir, sino que había mantenido su dignidad y era firme en lo que quería…_--- es… hermoso…---_pensó.

-No,…no…de debo…ma…tarlo…- el youkai estaba desfalleciendo, y Kurama aprovechó para preguntar…

-Cómo te llamas criatura?...

-Hi…Hiei…- los párpados se cerraron…el lindo demonio estaba inconciente…


End file.
